RWBY- THE AGE OF KAIJU
by KaijuKing118
Summary: My family and I have been hiding... for 60 years in plain sight... studying the world of Remnant, MY world. We've not only been studying... but trying to find four beings from a prophecy. We've made a life here... made friends, good people who would never betray and reveal us to the outside world without consent. But It's time to stop hiding... because I've found those four.


CHAPTER 1 - ANGER, FEAR, THE ARRIVAL

It was a lovely Saturday morning at Beacon Academy, school for Hunters and Huntresses, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything seemed to be going as normal. Except they weren't. It was currently 9:00 a.m., every student and teacher was at the back of the great school and were rather close to the edge of the cliff that the school sat upon, and were overlooking the vast ocean that was in front of them, and were in a big meeting that headmaster Ozpin announced on Monday. Everyone was there…. except for team RWBY.

They were just now leaving to go to the assembly. They weren't late though, they were told to leave at this time behind everyone else. And they were not happy. They just walked out of the door of the new house that they had moved into, three weeks before the assembly, and started towards the cliff edge. The house, in one word, was perfect. It was spacious, in the location of the school where all of the professor's homes were, and it came with all of the latest appliances. They had finally accomplished what they decided to do, after having enough of the room they were assigned to. The reason that they wanted to move was because the dorm room that got and stayed in, since it is still their first year at the school, was feeling rather cramped. The only things that were off about the house were first that Ozpin just gave them the house, free of charge, and had it completely furnished. Normally, if first years wanted to get better accommodations and have them completely furnished with items of their choosing, they would have to pay for it themselves. And that was a looooot of money. The other was that there was a fifth bedroom, was the biggest of the rooms, and it was furnished as if someone was going to be living in there. The four girls were rather perplexed at this because there was only four of them. They stayed perplexed until Sunday of last week when Ozpin made the announcement that team RWBY… would be getting a new teammate.

This was the purpose of the assembly and the reason for their anger.

Five person teams were not unheard of but were very rare, only happening every few years or so. They wouldn't be as upset as they were now if a few things were different about this. One, they weren't making such a big deal about this. This whole big assembly just to put another person on their team seemed a little much for something as simple putting a late-year into a team, and it was… really embarrassing. Two, if they had more time to adjust to this new turn of events. Six days was definitely not enough time to get used to the idea of a fifth person living with them after it just being the four of them for half of their first year. And third, that this person wasn't male. The idea of some random guy moving with them was the thing that set them most on edge. And all of them had different reasons for being upset and afraid that this person was a boy, but the one fear that they all shared was…. that this guy could be a total pervert.

"I still can't believe that this is happening to us." said a very annoyed Weiss as they walked down the halls of Beacon. "You don't think he'll be against all of us being lesbians do you?" Ruby asked her girlfriend and the rest of her teammates with deep worry in her voice. "I never thought about that." the Schnee heiress replied to her girlfriend/team leader obviously worried about the new fear that began to plague her thoughts. "If he is a pervert I'm sure he'll be more than happy about it." Blake said coldly. "If he tries anything with anyone of us he'll be leaving immediately in a body bag." Yang said in her angry brawler tone that they all were acquainted with while she pounded her fist together. "I want first crack at him if he does." Weiss said with venom in her voice. "Agreed." the others replied.

They had finally made it to the back of Beacon and could saw the crowd. As they made their way towards it though, they noticed that that the giant group of people was cut in half and in the middle was a red carpet. "Oh my God. Please tell me that's not for us." Ruby said as the expression on her face grew sadder and more embarrassed. "What's so important about this guy that he needs all this stuff to make an entrance?" Yang said with curiosity and annoyance in her voice. "Maybe he's king of the universe or something. (sigh) Come on, let's get this over with." Blake replied to her girlfriends question with an annoyed tone.

When they got to the crowd Ozpin took notice and called them up. "Ah ladies, please come up to the front if you would." And at that point, all eyes fell onto team RWBY as they became aware that they were there, and the faces that those eyes belonged to were not happy ones. They weren't expressions of total anger, more of annoyance that they were dragged out here on a day that was meant to relax on. As team RWBY made their way down to the end of the crowd they had their heads slightly down, not wanting to look the people they were upsetting in the face. As they neared the front of the crowd they saw that all of the teachers were assembled at the front and were wearing formal attire, suits, ties, make up, the whole shabang. "Seriously!" Ruby mentally screamed when she saw the teachers.

When they reached the dreaded front of the dreaded crowd that was on the dreaded cliff on this dreaded day Ozpin thank the girls for coming up and began the speech he had prepared. "Future Hunters and Huntresses of Beacon, I thank you for coming today to witness something that I'm sure you will all remember for the rest of your lives, you are about to witness th-" "Professor Ozpin." he was suddenly interrupted by Ruby who just couldn't take any more. Everyone look at the young leader surprised by her actions. "Sir I don't mean to be rude but I think I speak for everyone that this is all unnecessary and ridiculous for something as simple as putting someone who got in late to the year on our team, and… and…. I'm sorry sir but this is really embarrassing for us!" Then everything went quiet after Ruby's outburst. Ozpin stared at the girls then turned his head towards the crowd of students, then turned his head back to the girls. The heads of the girls were no longer pointed towards Ruby but at him and their expressions were no longer that of surprise about Ruby's outburst but were that of anger. They couldn't take it anymore either. Ozpin quickly realized that he screwed things up, in his haste to make a special event he failed to take into account how the students and the girls would feel about all of this, let alone how the guest of honor would feel to, something that he was very well known for doing. He was mentally beating himself for losing himself in all of the confusion. While returning to his normal state of mind, he decided that it was time to tell all of them, straight forward, what all of this was really about.

"Ladies, everyone, first I must say that I am deeply sorry for any embarrassment, inconvenience, and anger that I may have caused you. Second, its time for all of you to know what the this event is truly about." They were all slightly confused by this statement as they believed it just to be for viewing the new member of team RWBY, but apparently they were wrong. "Professor, what do you mean what it's truly about." asked a confused Blake. " What I mean Miss Belladonna, is that this event was not entirely centered around meeting your new teammate. This event was also about all of you witnessing the birth of a new era." he replied to Blake's question, and while doing so, further deepened everyone's confusion. "New... era…..?" asked a very confused Weiss. "Yes Miss Schnee a new era, actually a new age is the way one should put it. And your new teammate is the man who will bring this new age about." Everyone, except the teachers who knew what he was talking about, was looking at him like he was nuts. "His name has been spoken by those who had the great luck to meet and see him, he has lived amongst us for years hiding in plain sight. Some have called him a monster, some call him the apocalypse, some say he is death itself, some have even dubbed him their God. But what this man truly is, is the greatest hero, protector, and king that humanity has ever known." Some mouths were hanging open due to the words that Ozpin was saying. "Team RWBY?" Ozpin asked. The four women were snapped out of their confused and stunned state and turned their heads to look at Ozpin. "Y- Yes sir?" Asked a nervous Ruby. "Are you ready to meet your new teammate?" Ozpin asked the bewildered girls. They looked at each other nervously, not sure what to say. Yang shrugged slightly and after looking at eachother a bit longer Ruby finally spoke "I… guess... so."

"Very well." Ozpin said with a small smile, happy that the "show" was about to begin.

"Glynda, it's time. Please tell him." He told the blonde Huntress. "Yes professor." She grab what appeared to be the horn of a goat that had been crafted into a musical horn that must've been strapped to her back. And, once again, everyone was befuddled. She turned to face the vast ocean and blew the horn out to sea. The sound was loud and beautiful, it actually gave the girls and some members of the crowd goose bumps with its majesty. And then….. silence, nothing happened. The world was quiet, the only sound was the sound of the wind and birds chirping. No one moved a muscle, not sure when something was going to happen. Everything stayed absolutely quiet for minutes…..until…

SPLASHGOOSHSPLASH

The sound of a thousand tons of water being bashed and thrashed about broke the silence and nearly gave everyone, except the teachers, heart attacks. The noise broke everyone out of their waiting trance and were wondering what hell was going on now. "WHAT THE HELL IS MAKING THAT RACKET!" Yang screamed at her teammates trying to reach them over the sound of water. "HOW SHOULD WE KNOW?!" Weiss screamed back at her pointing out the obvious. Then suddenly, Blake leapt from the group running towards the edge of the cliff where the teachers stood, "BLAKE WAIT!" Ruby screamed at her friend running after her, the rest of the team followed suit and ran to the edge. Their eyes widened and mouths were left hung open at what they say when got to the edge.

Something giant was rising out of the water. It was absolutely massive. It kept rising and rising until sharp bone white dorsal plates came out of the massive mound coming from the water. Then something that resembled the color of charcoal could be seen underneath the spikes. They could make it out now it was a living creature. Then the creature was in front of the sun shrouding it in darkness. Everyone that was gathered in the area was covered in its immense shadow. And now they could see a rugged outline of the beast. A giant theropod dinosaur, that stood and walked upright like a man, was standing in front of all of them. The upper a half was the only thing visible, the other half was behind the cliff. It was just standing there just like everyone else. Except the students were standing in positions that would suggest that they were about to run away. Team RWBY and everyone else, except the teachers, had backed several feet up as the creature rose from the water. They wanted to run but they couldn't, they were frozen in fear. Then the crowd of frightened students heard something… it was the sound of air being sucked in… it was coming from the beast. It was breathing in. And when it was done, they noticed that head was tilted up slightly looking up at the sky. There was silence after that….utter silence… no one was moving, not even the beast….. nothing… and then…

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONK

Chaos. Pure chaos erupted as the roar was unleashed. All of the students had either started screaming and tried to run away or covered their ears and stayed put because the noise was paralyzing. Ruby was doing both except she wasn't running, she had squatted down trying to avoid any attack that was unleashed. The rest of her team was standing still holding their ears. For the students that tried to run, they couldn't, there was a force field that was blocking their path (Thank you Glynda), they were endlessly beating on it to get out but it was hopeless. The students couldn't stop screaming, the sound was a jumbled up mess of yells but some things were understandable. "HELP PLEASE HELP!" "IT'S A GIANT GRIMM!" "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" "PLEASE GOD PLEASE HELP!" "HELP!" "HELP!" "HELP!" "HELP!" "HELP!"

"SILENCE!" Came a loud booming voice. The voice belonged to Professor Port who had enough of the students rudeness towards the guest of honor.

And silence was said and silence there was. Those who were screaming and trying to runaway stopped and turned around and those who had their eyes closed and hands over their ears looked as well. And when they did the beast was gone. Vanished, poof, gone. Not a single trace of the monster was to be seen. The students were, for the 1 millionth time today, confused. No more than a minute ago, there was a giant lizard in front of them and now it was gone. They couldn't believe it, this had to be the weirdest day of their lives. And it got even weirder when they looked back towards the professors and saw that there was a new person amongst them. And every professor that was standing with him had a look of utter happiness upon their faces, Goodwitch looked so happy that she might burst into tears of joy. This person was a male, who had to be 20 no more no less, he was tall, about 7ft, he had short brown hair with medium sized sideburns, he was wearing blue denim jeans with a few tears here and there, a white T-shirt, a brown leather jacket, a dark wool newsboy cap, and black sneakers with black socks. He was eating a red apple and was…. he was staring right at the four girls. A minute of silence had passed until this stranger spoke.

"So… that's the kind greeting I get from you four…. you all screaming and trying to run away from me." he said in an annoyed, and stern manner with a look of seriousness and annoyance. And as though words escaped his lips, every student thought the exact same thing. "Wait, "trying to run away from me"... huh?"

"(sigh) Well I guess you all had a right. Oh well, let's just forget about that." He said in a much more gentle and kind tone of voice as warm smile formed upon his face as he forgave the students for their rudeness towards him. Having finished eating, he tossed the apple in the air. And before the red treat hit the ground… SLASH. All the students flinched as a long, rough looking, charcoal grey reptilian tail pierced through the remains of the apple. The tail then swung back, and the force of the swing caused the apple to become loose from the appendage, and be sent to the watery depths below. Then everyone realized that the tail belonged to him, he was a Faunus…. or so it appeared. He then walked forward, stopping 10 feet away from the girls. "Well seeing as how I have already made my entrance, I believe it's time for me to make an introduction…. Team RWBY, EVERYONE!" He shouted making sure they all heard. He then held out his arms wide.

"MY NAME.. IS GODZILLA! I AM THE KING OF THE MONSTERS! WELCOME, ALL OF YOU, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE! WELCOME TO THE AGE….. OF KAIJU!"


End file.
